


Холодное лето

by MorrighanofEriu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu
Summary: Добро пожаловать в альтернативный вариант начала ХХ века, где в романтике пара и панка шевелится магия и медленно разгорается огонь революции, который гасится многие годы.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Male Hungary/Female Prussia (Hetalia)





	1. Мастер Хедервари

**Author's Note:**

> Фанонные имена: male!Венгрия – Даниэль (Дани, Данни, Дануц), fem!Пруссия – Юлия (Юльхен), Румыния – Влад Йонеску, Болгария – Желязко Ковачев, fem!Австрия – София, Священная Римская Империя – Вихрам, Молдова – Тадеу, Норвегия – Кетиль.  
> Написано для fandom Hetalia: Axis Powers 2015

Даниэль относился к началу лета достаточно предвзято. Нельзя сказать, что у него не было причин: в начале лета он с сестрой потерял родителей – справедливости ради, в тот год город наполовину выгорел, потому пострадали не они одни, – и в начале лета же сестра ушла из дома. К тому же, именно в это время до него добирались плохие новости. Словно они на самом деле весь год только и ждали, как бы…  
– Эй, пойдёшь сегодня к прудам? – как можно безразличнее поинтересовалась у него Юльхен.  
– Да, пожалуй, – убирая обратно под прилавок мешок крохотных шестерёнок, вздохнул Даниэль. – Только на почту зайду вначале. Ты сама-то будешь прогуливаться в тех местах, Великая?  
Как всегда, оружейница вспыхнула, как порох, и замахала руками. Не понимала она таких поддразниваний, пусть сама себя так величала гораздо чаще, чем Даниэль хотел бы это слышать.  
– Какого чёрта, Хедервари! Разумеется, я буду сидеть у себя и придумывать новое клеймо. Со старым какие-то проблемы, ко мне второй месяц полицейские ходят, допытываются. Давай, я пошла. – Девушка подхватила свою шляпу, покупки и хлопнула дверью так, что колокольчик чуть не сорвался на пол.  
Даниэль с полуулыбкой покачал головой и вернулся к ремонту часов. Работа работой, однако дома починить некому будет, да и, скорее всего, некогда.

Вечер принёс с собой прохладу, выманившую на улицу жителей этого затерянного на просторах империи города, славного тремя вещами: металлургами, старинной архитектурой – камню огонь не страшен, – и высоким уровнем рождаемости двойняшек. Даниэль, как внук одного из мастистых демографов Австро-Венгрии, знал это наверняка, даже мог без запинки назвать частоту рождения не двоих детей на своей малой родине – что-то порядка одного случая на тысячу. Не так уж и часто, но не так уж и редко.  
– А, мастер Хедервари, вы уже закрываетесь?  
– Как видишь, друг мой, – сражаясь с тугим замком, ответил Даниэль. Давно стоило наведаться к Ковачеву, думал он, и поменять запоры, да как-то постоянно находились другие дела, а вместо себя некого было послать. – Теперь до завтра.  
– Я же говорил, Желязко, надо идти раньше! Сегодня же среда.  
– А, тогда до послезавтра, – поправил себя Хедервари. – Ох, это вы, мастер Ковачев. Я всё никак дойти до вас не могу, а тут вы сами заявились. И ты, Влад?  
– Да, я, – кивнул Влад, поправляя свою щегольскую шляпку. – Станок к вечеру полетел, а деталей не достать. Может, по старому знакомству?..  
– Послезавтра, – отрезал Даниэль. – Вы торопитесь, мастер Ковачев?  
– Не особо, – пожал плечами Ковачев. – А зачем вы ко мне хотели зайти, мастер Хедервари?  
– Да замок посмотреть. Совсем измучился с ним, после работы сил нет бороться.  
– Вы сильно торопитесь? – подумав, спросил Ковачев.  
– Да ну его, Желязко, – потянул его за рукав Влад, – ещё не успеем на почтамт, там же теперь новые правила по привозу цеховой переписки, а куковать до утра неохота.  
– В общем-то, не слишком, – не обращая внимания на постоянно торопящегося и опаздывающего румына, ответил Даниэль. – Может, вы лучше зайдёте на днях, спокойно осмотрите?  
– О, ну конечно, – кивнул Ковачев. – Йонеску, хватит на мне висеть, идём мы на почтамт, идём!  
– Замечательно! Даниэль, ты тоже на почту?  
– И как ты догадался, пройдоха? – закатив глаза, пробурчал Хедервари, убирая ключи.  
– Так ты по средам всегда ходишь проверять, не пришло ли чего! Тут и знать-то нечего. Кстати, как она там со своим…  
– Мне-то откуда знать? Она не пишет.  
– У-у-у, какая Эржебет скрытная! А ты ей сам что пишешь? «Темна вода в облацех», как моя соседка говаривает? Вот чёрт, когда нам уже введут нормальные правила работы в типографии? Второй станок за полмесяца, так и разориться недолго!  
– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Йонеску! Чем ты на работе занимаешься?  
– Набираю, – пожал плечами Влад. – И меня же гоняют за всеми материалами. Я же тут всех знаю.  
– И от всех получаешь… – вполголоса пробормотал Ковачев.  
– Ну тебя, Желязко, – отмахнулся Влад. – Ты птица вольная, ты цехом не повязан до самой смерти.  
– Цеха уже лет сто отменены как, – фыркнул Даниэль.  
– Ты это нашему мастеру скажи, он до сих пор считает, что нет веры, кроме веры отцовской. Поди ж ты убеди его, что в нашем «лоскутном одеялке» есть самые разные религии! Честное слово, он вчера кого-то проводом вытянул на скамье в назидание остальным!  
– Увольняться надо тебе, вот что, – сказал Ковачев. – Ты же хороший мастер, Влад, что ты всё сиднем сидишь в этой типографии, да ещё и наборщиком? Вон, мог бы хоть и ко мне помощником, пока на ноги не встанешь. Денег, может, и меньше, зато сам себе хозяин. Или, например…  
– Да хоть бы и мне помогать, – добавил Хедервари. – Сам ведь знаешь, без сестры мне тяжеловато и торговлю вести, и детали делать. И деньги тоже неплохие, по нашим-то временам. Ну, что думаешь-то?  
– Спасибо, конечно, за доброту вашу, да только уходить мне нельзя… Семейное, – отмахнулся Влад. – А пока все эти дурацкие бумажки утрясёшь, тут-то за горло меня ростовщики и цап.  
– Ты хоть с ними расплачиваешься, дурень?  
– Хоть не румынский, и то хлеб. Да расплачиваюсь помаленьку, куда денусь-то…  
«Дурак ты, Влад, а ещё вечно не в ладах с законом и ростовщиками, вот и не денешься никуда с типографии, – подумал Даниэль. – Наворотил ведь наверняка там ещё дел, вот и прикован теперь. Увольняться начнёшь – вот тут-то и всплывут твои делишки… Послал же Бог таким милым румынам такого сына!»  
– …значит, там всё от положения этих самых зубчиков зависит, Желязко?  
– Конечно. Я тебе устройство замков уже сколько раз объяснял?  
– Ну, я таких чисел-то и не знаю, мой потолок – это наша школа местная. Вот сестра моя, ну, Даниэль, ты помнишь, Зоэ, она вот в университет поехала.  
– И как она там? – поинтересовался Даниэль. – Стойте.  
Они подождали, пока мимо не проедет никуда не торопящийся экипаж.  
– Да мор забрал, наверно, – пожал плечами Влад. – Она какому-то доктору помогала в лаборатории, маме присылала часть заработка, а тут уже месяца три никаких вестей. А может, денег лишних нет, марку купить не на что… Кто знает, что там у них творится-то? До нас новости во-о-от с таким, – румын развёл руки как можно шире, – опозданием доходят. Вон, даже железная дорога не помогает. Поезда-то с перебоями ходят.  
– Я слышал, это из-за всяких там… – наклонившись, прошептал Ковачев. – Они в горах прячутся, а что им там стоит дорогу попортить? Вот и приходится по старинке ездить.  
– И откуда ты всё знаешь? Нет, Дануц, вот откуда он всё знает?  
– Ну так из Болгарии родные пишут наверняка, – предположил Хедервари. – Или нет, мастер Ковачев?  
– Да люди сами рассказывают, что вокруг твориться-то. Влад, вон, почту сгружают, беги давай.  
– До послезавтра! Йи-и-иха!  
– Зайдёте завтра? – проследив за Владом и покачав головой после того, как незадачливый Йонеску врезался в почтовую карету, обратился к Ковачеву Даниэль. – У меня как раз почти что выходной.  
– Конечно, зайду. Мне и самому кое-какие мелочи нужны, если вы не…  
– Завтра и обговорим тогда. Простите моё любопытство, но вы-то зачем пошли на почту?  
– Да брату письмо отправить. Вот и весь секрет, – пожал плечами Ковачев. – Он писал недавно, говорил, создал какой-то невероятный прибор, который работает на сжатом газе. Представляете?  
– С трудом. Вот всякое оружие там…  
– Оружие не наша забота. Мы всего лишь мирные ремесленники, которые надеются, что война не будет стоять у них на пороге. В Болгарии, знаете, сейчас неспокойно, не то что в Австро-Венгрии.  
Даниэль рассмеялся.  
– Здесь тоже вспыхивают беспорядки, мастер Ковачев. Правда, с ними быстро справляются.

«И к чему был весь этот разговор?» – Даниэль, вежливо приветствуя знакомых, шагал к прудам. Когда-то в них разводили уток, а после войны не осталось никого, чтобы продолжить это мирное и полезное дело. Теперь пруды зарастали, и старый учитель нередко повторял, что лет через пятьдесят от них хорошо, если мелкое болотце останется. Но его мало кто слушал.  
«Наверное, это лето начнётся всё же получше, чем предыдущие. Такой бессмысленный разговор. Мастер Ковачев – чужак, пусть и осевший тут лет пять назад чужак, он многого не понимает».  
– Бах! – Юльхен засмеялась. – Смотри, что я сделала, Данни!  
Он поймал кинутый в него пистолет и внимательно осмотрел его.  
– Без воздушных патронов?  
– Ну, почти. Видишь, торчит поршень? После выстрела тянешь на себя, резервуар заполняется воздухом и одновременно перемещает следующую пулю в ствол, а ещё потом надо двинуть поршень до щелчка, чтобы воздух достаточно сжался. Правда, пока слишком туго он идёт, я до конца не проработала детали. Но один выстрел всегда есть! Я молодец?  
– Ты чудесна, – улыбнулся Даниэль. – Постоянно придумываешь что-то новое.  
– Тем и живу, – пожала Юльхен плечами. – Помощники собирают обычные модели, я только проверяю правильность, пристреливаю иногда. Клейма тоже… Ну, и изобретаю. Мне недавно пришли патенты на многозарядные пневматические винтовки, представляешь?  
– Конечно.  
– На днях уезжаю отсюда.  
Даниэль застыл.  
– Всё уже упаковано, – не обращая внимания на его молчание, продолжала оружейница, – аренда расторгнута, скоро приедут за оборудованием. Ну, и бумаги из полиции, что ни в чём не замечена, теперь без этого трудно заниматься частным производством оружия. Хозяин помещения согласился немного потерпеть, пока я не получу необходимые… Данни?  
– Уезжаешь, значит. А куда?  
– Да к брату. Звал к себе, говорит, наш с ним братишка скинул на него воспитанников и куда-то пропал. Огромный дом, представляешь? – Она мечтательно улыбнулась. – И мастерская, и стрельбище, и почти всё, что угодно! И ни в чём не нуждаться. Здорово, правда?  
– Здорово, – вздохнул Даниэль.  
– Я буду скучать. Всё-таки детали, которые ты делаешь, – самые лучшие! И с тобой нескучно. Вот, – она подняла с земли ящик и протянула Даниэлю, – это для тебя. Мои самые лучшие творения. Правда, на один выстрел, но… ну… в общем, я, когда их испытывала, разнесла комод в щепки. За два выстрела.  
– Думаешь, я не смогу себя защитить?  
– Да сможешь, просто… в общем, это подарок. Отказа я не приму. Ну… прощай, Данни.  
– Прощай, мастер Байльшмидт.  
– Даниэль!  
– Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, – обнимая Юльхен, вздохнул Даниэль. – Пиши хоть иногда, что ли.  
– Ну, если адрес не забуду, то обязательно черкану письмецо.

– Как некстати, – закрывая за собой дверь дома, вполголоса с сожалением сказал Хедервари. Зажёг фонарь, висевший над дверью со стороны помещения, повесил шляпу и поставил ящик за стойку для зонтов. – И ливень ещё этот…  
Даниэль осторожно зажёг керосиновую лампу на прилавке. Ночь со среды на четверг – время, когда к нему могли зайти не самые законопослушные люди, чтобы купить различные детали без лишних вопросов. Небольшая плата за спокойствие, если размышлять здраво. Тем более когда его клятвенно пообещал обеспечить пойманный за руку воришка. С тех пор Хедервари не боялся никого из тех, кто не соблюдает закон.  
Всё же в интересах Йонеску было держать слово.  
Сварив себе кофе, Даниэль с удобством устроился со своей стороны прилавка, раскрыл потрёпанную книгу и углубился в чтение. На улице бушевала гроза, потому он не рассчитывал на ночных посетителей. Просто наполовину бессонная ночь со старой книгой, а может, и не одной, и полным кофейником. Может, ещё с нарезанным хлебом и сыром, но не более того.  
«Она ведь сказала, что черканёт хоть одно письмо».  
Починенные часы мерно тикали на стене. Отставив кружку, Даниэль перелистнул станицу и прислушался. Однако сквозь шум дождя пробился только глухой удар часов на далёкой ратуше. Он вздохнул и вернулся к чтению.  
«Длина пружины, применяемой в… Обещала. Она обещала. Пусть только попробует забыть! Да, и что я сделаю? Переверну империю ради девушки, на которой хотел жениться? У простого ремесленника, вроде меня или Ковачева, например, нет шансов. Остаётся только надеяться, что Юльхен не забудет… так, длина пружины, прочность металла…»  
Он налил ещё кофе. Да, потом так сидеть с пятницы на субботу. Как Йонеску верещал, когда Хедервари пригрозил сдать его полиции за воровство. Клялся и божился, что никогда больше не тронет ничего у «уважаемой венгерской семьи», что других предупредит, чтобы никогда не пытались ограбить Даниэля и его сестру – а теперь только Даниэля. Только бы полиция не узнала, да и матушка с Зоэ тоже, что Влад опять по кривой дорожке пошёл. Хедервари тогда возмутился и с чего-то предложил, что две ночи в неделю может не спать и держать лавку открытой для преступников. Мол, так будет лучше, честнее, да выгоднее – но о втором он умолчал. Что же, с тех пор прошло немало времени, и несколько раз к нему ночью действительно заходили разные «тёмные» личности. И все были вежливы и точны, когда расплачивались.  
Нет смысла трогать полезного человека.  
– Так, сколько там? Два часа? – Хедервари вздохнул. – Подремать, что ли…  
Он уже собирался прибраться и принести шаль, чтобы вздремнуть в старом кресле, когда в тёплую комнату под шум дождя и тихий скрип двери ворвался запах сырости. Посетитель.  
– Надеюсь, вы умеете хранить молчание? – хриплым голосом поинтересовался он, кутаясь в плащ с капюшоном. На пол с него капала вода.  
«Похоже, нездешний», – заключил Даниэль, поднимаясь. Местные прекрасно были осведомлены, что Хедервари молчать умеет. Равно как и не задавать лишних вопросов.  
– Не умел бы – не держал бы лавку открытой в такое время. Чем могу быть полезен?..  
– Мне нужно всё из этого списка. – На прилавок швырнули лист бумаги. – Немедленно.  
– Как скажете.  
«Так, что там… ого, кому могли посреди ночи понадобиться такие количества мелких деталей? Шестерни, винты, колёсики… мелкие – так, ну этого добра у меня навалом… у них там что, нелегальное протезирование делают? Такое количество шестерёнок… А, ладно, не моё дело… так, теперь…» – Хедервари осторожно выкладывал многочисленные детали, сверял их количество с записанным, иногда добавлял, иногда убавлял. Некоторые он даже не считал – взвешивал на аптекарских весах.  
– Быстрее, – торопил его посетитель.  
– Потерпите, – невозмутимо отвечал Даниэль, заворачивая детали в бумагу. – Если вам срочно необходимо всё, то немного терпения…  
– Слушай, ты, от этого жизнь человека зависит – насколько быстро я принесу всё необходимое!  
Рука Хедервари дрогнула. Сложив все свёртки в один тканевый мешок – «Ах, почему я не моя сестра? Эржебет справилась бы быстрее!» – он положил сверху список.  
– Всё до последней шестерёнки, как и заказывали.  
Посетитель, помедлив, высыпал из кошеля на стол несколько золотых монет, схватил мешок и, буркнув под нос что-то вроде благодарности, скрылся в ночи.  
Даниэль достал окуляр и стал внимательно рассматривать золотые. Лет сорок назад никому бы и в голову не пришло изучать их, однако с тех пор расплачивались в основном новыми медными монетами или ассигнациями – такая была проведена реформа финансов. И тогда же был опубликован список всех чеканившихся когда-либо золотых и серебряных монет с указанием их стоимости. Конечно, это создало бы массу неудобств, если бы только большая часть их уже тогда не находилась в банках.  
– Так, герб… где у меня лежал этот справочник… а, дьявол! – Он сгрёб монеты.  
Здесь такими расплачивался только один человек.  
И тот фактически уехал.  
«Деньги, чеканившиеся у герцогов Байльшмидтов? Странно, странно. Это ведь не Юльхен, у неё другой голос. Хотя за столько лет куда они могли только не попасть», – покачал головой Хедервари, убирая деньги. Плата была гораздо большей, но это был чужой – он мог приплатить за молчание.  
– Ладно, если когда-нибудь он вернётся, я отдам ему сдачу. Слышишь, Господь? Я даю обет, что верну этому незнакомцу деньги, которые он уплатил в избытке по незнанию!

**  
 _«Дорогой мой брат!  
Пишу тебе с этого адреса последний раз. Мы с моим мужем сегодня выезжаем из города к его родным местам. Он уже написал туда и получил ответ, что с его родовым поместьем всё в порядке. Во всяком случае, я поняла с его слов это именно так. Всё-таки у аристократов какая-то невероятная жизнь! Я совсем ничего в ней не понимаю…  
Он просил передать тебе его горячую благодарность за высланные детали. Недавно механик поправил протез, заменил стёршиеся зубчатые колёса на новые. Знаешь, мне уже какой раз приходится выслушивать восхищение тонкостью твоей работы. Так что, мой милый Дани, теперь ты известен в ещё одном уголке империи. Не знаю, правда, доберутся ли до тебя заказы, но будь готов! Я напишу тебе с нового адреса, как мы приедем, посему не отвечай на это письмо.  
Передай от меня подзатыльник Йонеску, если вдруг он попробует узнать, интересовалась ли я его жизнью.  
Твоя любящая сестра,  
Эржебет Эдельштайн, урождённая Хедервари»._


	2. Фрау Эдельштайн

Эржебет хотела выйти из экипажа первой, чтобы помочь мужу, после несчастного случая нуждавшегося в поддержке, однако он опередил её и подал руку, чтобы она опиралась на него.  
«Я никогда к этому не привыкну», – подумала она.  
– Идём, дорогая. – Человек, ради которого она бросила всё и сбежала из дому, чтобы выйти замуж, кротко улыбался. – Мы уже почти дома.  
– Да, Родерих.  
Мелкий гравий шуршал под их ногами.  
– Как твоё самочувствие?  
– Немного давит. Похоже, скоро будет гроза, – ответил Родерих. – Остановись.  
Она послушно остановилась. В памяти отчего-то мелькнул его белый плащ; тогда он оттолкнул её – пусть она ударилась, падая на пол, но осталась цела. А Родерих…  
– Видишь, даже столько долгое отсутствие не испортило эти розы. – Эдельштайн, опершись о трость, наклонился к кустам, росшим вдоль дорожки. – Они почти так же прекрасны, как моя Эржебет. Думаю, – он протянул руку и сорвал красный цветок, – один из них достоин украшать тебя.  
Эржебет робко улыбнулась, пока Родерих осторожно прикреплял розу к её платью. Они были вместе несколько лет, но она так и не смогла привыкнуть к его несколько старомодным взглядам. Иногда она спрашивала себя, не кажется ли сама невежественной своему любимому мужу, но он развеивал все её сомнения и страхи.  
– Ты не устал?  
Ей с улыбкой ответили:  
– Немного притомился.  
Роза колола её сквозь ткань, но Эржебет улыбалась, идя под руку с Родерихом. Всего лишь маленькое неудобство, одно из многих, что приходилось терпеть, иногда сжимая зубы и поднимая голову с улыбкой: она знала, на что шла, когда выходила замуж, ведь Эдельштайн разъяснил ей всё в попытке отговорить от неравного брака.  
«Интересно, о чём он думает? О неухоженности поместья? О нашем будущем? О музыке? Хотелось бы мне знать…»  
– Эржебет, держись позади меня.  
– Что-то не так? – Она послушно отступила от двери и встала за мужем.  
– Скорее всего, – прошептал он, осторожно открывая входную дверь и держа трость наизготовку – кто мог подумать, что в ней прячется клинок? Родерих бесшумно зашёл в дом. – Осторожно, порог…  
Эржебет ступала так же тихо, как и Родерих. Жаль, при ней не было оружия…  
– Кто ты? – Голос Родериха резок. Он направил трость на незнакомца – который держал их на прицеле пары револьверов.  
– Родерих? Ты, что ли? – Незнакомец сощурился, разглядывая их, и опустил оружие.  
– Гилберт? Ты вроде бы уехал куда-то из страны. И где София? Я писал ей, что скоро приеду вместе с женой, но ответа не получил. – Эдельштайн оперся о трость.  
– Умерла София. Проходите, я свет включу и запру дверь.  
Пока Гилберт, что-то бормоча под нос, возился с ключами и щёлкал целым взводом выключателей, Эржебет оглядывалась вокруг. Небольшой холл, двери в правое и левое крылья дома, деревянная лестница на второй этаж – ничего необычного. Доспехи, огромные вазы на полу, вычурная люстра…  
– Погоди, если она умерла, кто смотрел за воспитанниками?  
– Сами за собой и смотрели. Я приехал так быстро, как только смог, и то к тому времени после похорон прошло месяца полтора. Слуг она незадолго до смерти отпустила, уладила почти все дела, так что…  
– А-а-а, дядя Гилберт, дядя Гилберт! – донёсся детский крик со второго этажа.  
– Чёрт, да что там за десять минут-то случилось, – прошипел Гилберт. – Короче, Родерих, давай я всё за ужином расскажу, твои комнаты свободны, я на днях там пыль протирал. Надеюсь, тогда же нас представят, – он учтиво поцеловал руку Эржебет и умчался наверх.  
– Гилберт, чёрт тебя дери!..  
– Похоже, и кузина Юлия приехала… как всегда, в гневе рвёт и мечет, не следя за языком, – вздохнул Родерих, вешая пальто. – Как ты относишься к идее жить вместе с моими дражайшими родственниками?  
– Если мы сможем уживаться под одной крышей, то почему нет? – пожала плечами Эржебет. – Ты не забыл, что мне нужно осмотреть твой протез? – «И что для меня большая семья под одной крышей не такая уж и проблема?»  
– Нет, дорогая. Поднимемся наверх, я ознакомлю тебя с расположением комнат…

Эржебет с удовольствием возилась на кухне. Вопреки ожиданиям и многочисленным слухам, она находилась не в подвале, а на первом этаже – справедливости ради, в самом дальнем от парадного входа помещении, отлично проветриваемом, светлом, оборудованным на небольшой штат кухонной прислуги.  
Родерих сидел за столом и нарезал овощи. Рядом притулились два ребёнка, занятые чисткой яиц, лука, орехов – которые Эржебет позволила есть до ужина – и уборкой накапливающихся остатков.  
– А что тётя Эржебет готовит?  
– Ничего особенного, Феличиано, – ответила она, забрав у Родериха уже нарезанное, чтобы кинуть тушиться на сковороду. – Овощное рагу, пёркёльт с тархоней, суп а-ля палоц и…  
– А халасле? – подал голос Родерих.  
– Для халасле нужен свежий карп. Приготовить его завтра?  
– Пожалуй…  
– Феличиано, Вихрам, идите наверх, – обратился к детям Родерих, – попросите Гилберта и Юлию помочь вам накрыть стол. Хорошо?  
– Да, дядя Родерих. Идём, Феличиано.  
– А если честно, – заговорил Родерих, как только дети ушли, – то что ты готовишь? Я не заметил многого из того, что нужно.  
– Тушу овощи, делаю подливу и варю картофель. Звучит не так уж и здорово, верно? Но больше я ничего не смогла отыскать. Завтра приготовлю всё, что сказала.  
– И халасле, пожалуйста.  
– Разумеется. Родерих, расскажи мне о своей семье.  
– Это не повредит нашему ужину?  
– Ну что ты, я очень внимательна. Как твоё самочувствие, кстати?  
– Думаю, завтра нужно будет заменить верхний ряд… Даже не знаю, с чего начать рассказывать. Слишком много всего.  
– Начни с сестры. – Эржебет бросила взгляд на часы. «Так, скоро тушить следующую порцию…»  
– Моя сестра была немного старше меня, – откинувшись на стуле и возведя глаза к потолку, монотонно начал Родерих; Эржебет не перебивала – она успела привыкнуть к подобной манере его рассказов о чём-то личном. Неохотно её муж расставался с этими знаниями. – Но София была болезненным ребёнком. Впрочем, как и я. Многие поколения родственных браков так просто не исчезают. Помнится, последним на дальней кузине женился мой прапрадед… или его брат, точно не скажу, и то исключительно из-за угасания ветви. Даже не знаю, со сколькими благородными семействами я в родстве. Впрочем, наши родители лелеяли вместе с родителями Гилберта идею соединить вместе Эдельштайнов и Байльшмидтов – благо, у них тоже были дочь и сын. Софию с детства готовили к тому, что она выйдет замуж за Гилберта; не знаю, как она относилась к этому. Может, ей было всё равно, может, она давно смирилась с такой участью, поскольку в городе ей никто не нравился из молодых людей нашего круга, а может, она знала, что идея провалится. Ей нравилось возиться с взятыми на воспитание сиротами – удивительный проблеск милосердия, но ведь тебе, Эржебет, повезло: ты не знаешь моих родителей… Хотя Вихрам, кажется, тоже мой кузен…  
– А как же Феличиано?  
– А Феличиано талантлив, хоть и мал. Надо будет возобновить с ним уроки «изящных искусств», как это называлось у нас дома.  
– Он будет рад. – На сковороде зашипела новая порция овощей. – Ты должен был жениться на кузине?  
– Да. Наверно, так оно и было бы, если только Юлия не сбежала из дома. Прихватила свои инструменты, немного денег – и была такова. Меня это не очень расстроило, как ты понимаешь, Эржебет. Уязвлённые родные распространяли слухи, что она сбежала вместе с Гилбертом, который благополучно уехал за границу на учёбу, что они вступили в банду мятежников, сколотили разбойничью шайку… В общем, разговоров было много. Десятый год, пожалуй. Потом я тоже покинул отчий дом. София изредка писала мне. Но года три назад прекратила.  
– Потому что умерла?  
– Не знаю. Нужно будет проведать её могилу… если, конечно, Гилберт не приврал.  
– А твои родители… – Эржебет помедлила.  
– Умерли семь лет назад. Даже, пожалуй, почти восемь. Нет, дорогая, поверь: они вовсе не были хорошими людьми. Возможно, в прошлом столетии им было бы лучше, но родились они в этом…

В столовой пахло пылью и сыростью, пусть даже все окна были распахнуты. Недалеко от них ещё веяло ароматом диких цветов – сад за окном был запущен, и, судя по виду, достаточно долго, – но комната всё равно не проветривалась.  
– Нужно будет навести порядок, – вздохнула Эржебет. – Феличиано, ты мне поможешь?  
– Да!  
– Может, уже приступим? – Она повернулась к мужу.  
– Если они сейчас не спустятся, то начнём, – кивнул Родерих, поправляя салфетку. – Вихрам, почему они так долго?  
– Тёте Юлии тяжело сейчас двигаться. – Ребёнок отвечал явно неохотно, опустив свои холодные голубые глаза вниз.  
– Я сама, Гилберт!  
– О, а вот и они. Видишь, милая Эржебет, не так уж они и задержались…  
Гилберт бегом спустился и отодвинул оба пустующих стула, чтобы с облегчённым вздохом рухнуть на один из них.  
По лестнице, вцепившись в перила и очень медленно перемещая закованную в сплошную «броню» ногу, что замедляло ход, осторожно спускалась девушка. Длинные льняные волосы, длинный пиджак – что-то это напоминало Эржебет, но вспомнить она никак не могла.  
– Всё, я спустилась, все довольны и счастливы, – раздражённо заявила она. – Родерих, ты маленький садист, понял? В этом доме определённо нужен подъёмник!  
– Да, да, я подумаю над этим, Юлия, а теперь, будь так любезна, продемонстрируй нам хорошие манеры.  
– Если вам уж так хочется… – Юлия насмешливо поклонилась. – Кто я, собственно, такая, чтобы спорить со своим кузеном в его же доме? И не смотри на меня так, ясно? Были бы у тебя такие проблемы с костями… Фройляйн Хедервари, далеко же вас занесло от родного дома. Хотя вы едва ли меня вспомните, я ведь приехала незадолго до вашего побега.  
– А… – Эржебет поднялась и протянула руку Юлии. – Мастер Байльшмидт!  
– Всё же вспомнили. – Девушки пожали друг другу руки и уселись за стол.  
– Ну, вы всё же были нередким гостем у нас с братом. Он вам не говорил, что я вышла замуж?  
– Упоминал как-то вскользь. Но звать кого-то «фрау», не зная, с кем там сочетались браком, как-то глупо, на мой взгляд.  
– Юльхен, по-моему, сейчас это поразительно очевидно, – сказал Гилберт.  
– Да-а? Ой, как хорошо, что я сбежала из дома раньше, чем меня заставили выйти замуж за Родериха! А то неловко получилось бы. Ужас какой, в самом деле.  
– Юлия, всё было бы не так ужасно, как ты говоришь, – недовольно заметил Родерих. – В империи узаконены разводы.  
– Скажи это нашим, хвала Господу, почившим родителям, которые наверняка устроили бы венчание! От церкви так просто не убежишь, а заваливать Рим письмами мне недосуг.  
– Кстати, о письмах…  
– Кстати, я на днях писала мастеру Хедервари, но письмо почему-то вернули.  
– Адрес не так написала? – скептически поинтересовался Гилберт.  
– Я проверяла! Всё правильно написано, а они вернули со штампом, что такого человека не существует!  
– Давайте я попробую, мастер Байльшмидт, – предложила Эржебет. – Я вложу ваш конверт в своё письмо и отправлю их вместе.  
– Отлично! Напишите тогда, чтобы прислал телеграфный… ну что там нужно, чтобы телеграммы посылать? Недавно протянули туда, когда перебой с почтовым сообщением был крупный. Тогда ещё, ну, я рассказывала же тебе, Гил, стягивали части, потому что нашли очередных революционеров.  
– Революционеры? У нас-то? Это практически невозможно.  
– Ну почему, – вмешался Гилберт, – чем дальше от властей, тем больше мятежников. Их же нужно куда-то ссылать!  
– Ну да, а самим им нужно где-то прятаться, – ехидно добавила Юлия.

«Всего лишь две недели прошло, – успокаивала себя Эржебет, расставляя книги в библиотеке по местам. – Всего лишь две недели. Родерих говорил, что весь путь займёт две недели, если брат ответит сразу же. Может, у него не было времени… Или письмо задержалось».  
Четырнадцать дней.  
Всего лишь.  
После тех полутора месяцев, за которые они обменялись лишь парой писем, полных тревоги.  
Она устало села на ступеньки небольшой лестницы. Сколько всего успело уже произойти? Её представили местному светскому обществу, что было весьма и весьма скучным. Впрочем, Родерих и не настаивал на поддержании каких-либо связей, отправляя каждую визитку обратно к владельцу с в высшей степени вежливым отказом. Она несколько раз поправляла его протез после визитов врачей; он же постоянно спрашивал, не начала ли затягиваться его рана, а Эржебет только мотала головой – «Разве тогда доктор не сказал, что такое не затягивается?»  
А ещё Юльхен с её ногой…  
И воспитание Вихрама и Феличиано, и работа по дому, и прогулки с Юлией, и уход за садом, и походы на рынок – больше некому было заниматься домашним хозяйством, хотя все помогали, чем могли: Байльшмидты держали весь второй этаж в чистоте, дети помогали с садом, Родерих приводил первый этаж в порядок. Как она справилась бы без них? Эржебет даже не хотела думать, чем кончилась бы такая жизнь.  
– Почта! – Радостный крик Феличиано донёсся из распахнутого окна.  
– Не дотянетесь, не дотянетесь! Эржебет! Феличиано, сбегай за ней! – На улице хохотала Юльхен. – Скажи, что почта пришла! Ну, не плачь, держи своё письмо. Вихрам, ты мою трость не видел?  
– Нет.  
Она слышала топот по лестнице. В доме было слишком тихо: все ушли на свежий воздух.  
– Тётя Эржебет, там почта пришла!  
– Да, я уже иду. Вы так гомонили на улице, что мне было слышно.  
– А мне тоже письмо пришло!  
– Правда? Откуда? Если это секрет, – Эржебет прижала палец к губам, – то не говори.  
– Это от моего старшего брата! Он в Испании сейчас!  
– В самом деле? И как там, в Испании? Ему нравится? Там есть всё, что он так любит?  
– Не знаю, – доверчиво ответил Феличиано, – братик пишет на испанском, и я не всегда понимаю…

– Родерих? Я могу войти?  
– Конечно.  
Эржебет аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь.  
– Родерих… если мой брат приедет, то…  
– Он собирается приехать? Что же, я буду весьма рад познакомиться с ним. Он прекрасный человек.  
– Нет, просто он пишет, что в городе скоро начнётся мятеж, и что он хотел бы переехать к нам. Вместе со всем оборудованием.  
– Пусть переезжает. – Родерих закрыл глаза. – Хоть со всем домом. Нам вполне хватит места для всех. К тому же, так я смогу хоть как-то выразить свою благодарность…  
– …за его финансовую помощь, когда тебе только ставили протез?  
– Не только. За все эти мелкие детали, что он присылал тебе для меня, тоже. Это всё, что ты хотела мне сказать?  
– Я отправлю ответ телеграммой.  
– Отправь срочную, если там всё настолько серьёзно. – Он протянул ей мешочек. – Там как раз хватит. Я же тогда пойду отопру подвальные помещения.  
– Зачем?  
– Для оборудования, милая. Поспеши.  
Когда же Эржебет вышла, Родерих снял очки и положил их на стол.  
– Значит, все эти слухи про мятеж оказались правдой.

**  
 _«Милая моя сестрёнка!  
В городе скоро начнётся хаос. Уже расквартирован по соседству полк, по улицам невозможно ходить. И откуда у людей столько оружия? У меня сейчас сидит Йонеску, с которым я отправлю это письмо до ближайшей почтовой станции – ты же знаешь этого пролазу, везде проберётся, так что, надеюсь, ему повезёт, и письмо будет отправлено. Телеграф пока работает, поскольку надо же как-то передавать приказы военным, потому отправь ответом телеграмму, пожалуйста.  
Я полностью упаковал всё, что только возможно, оставив одни стены… Если бы я мог быть уверен, что я могу переехать к вам на какое-то время, пока не найду подходящий дом, мне было бы не так страшно. Всё катится к чертям, а ведь совсем недавно было так тихо! Как будто все сходят с ума.  
Мне кажется, Эржебет, меня подозревают. Не знаю, в чём, но слишком уж часто ко мне заходят полицейские. И сыщики. И солдаты. Кажется, я начинаю немного понимать Юльхен, когда она жаловалась на постоянные визиты полиции.  
На дальнем конце города часто слышно стрельбу. Но пока ещё можно как-то уехать. Я молю Бога, чтобы наши сообщения успели дойти вовремя, чтобы всё удалось… чтобы мы остались живы.  
Прилагаю часть выручки – ну, как обычно. Всё же у нас семейное дело, пусть ты и далеко. Надеюсь, с твоим супругом всё в порядке. Передай ему мой поклон за всё, что он делает для тебя, моя милая сестра._

_Твой брат,  
Даниэль Хедервари»._


	3. Объединение разлучённых

– Что-то вы, ребята, не сильно торопились-то, – ухмыльнулся Даниэль, подходя к загруженному экипажу. – Я выбрался из города позже, шёл пешком до ближайшей станции, а потом ещё и случайно крюк сделал – а всё равно приехал, как вы оба!  
– Задержки, – пожал плечами Йонеску, протягивая Хедервари помятый конверт. – Один раз колесо слетело, потом досмотры багажа, а то и вовсе дорога наполовину перекрыта. Ну, сам понимаешь, с тем беспорядком, что творится у нас…  
– В итоге мы все благополучно добрались до дома твоей сестры, – вмешался Ковачев. – Она нас встретила и ушла в дом. Сказала, скоро вернётся.  
– Что? Так та вся такая великолепная леди с розой в волосах и была Лизой?!  
– Влад, ну не кричи ты так. Да, это была она. А ты думал, я конверт попросил только ради адреса?  
– Ну тебя, Желязко. Смотрите, она возвращается! Эй, Лиза!  
– Для тебя, Йонеску, я фрау Эдельштайн, – холодно сказала Эржебет. – Здравствуй, Дани. Я думала, ты приедешь со своим багажом вместе…  
– Желязко, как думаешь, на каком посту нас задержали бы и выпустили только лет через пятьдесят? – саркастично осведомился у Ковачева Влад, легонько пихнув его локтем. – И в какой корзине мы везли бы голову Дануца? Что вы на меня так смотрите? Я просто пошутил. Как будто вы моих шуток не знаете!  
– Честное слово, тебя спасает только моя радость от встречи с сестрой, – проворчал Даниэль, обнимая Эржебет. – Собирать бы тебе зубы по мостовой, пугало румынское.  
– Ну, теперь всё как в старые времена, – развёл руками Влад. – Осталось только яблоню обтрясти и получить в глаз от Лизы… то есть, конечно же, благородной фрау. – Он снял шляпу и поклонился. – Расскажи хоть, куда всё это выгружать.  
– Гилберт?  
– Да, – потирая нос, зевнул молча наблюдавший за ними мужчина, пришедший вместе с Эржебет. – Пойдёмте, я покажу.  
– Это твой муж? – выпалил Йонеску.  
– Нет, парень, я, слава Богу, не Эдельштайн. А мог бы им быть, в самом деле! Хотя первое, что я сделал бы в таком случае, – камень бы на шею повесил и в пруд.  
– У вас обоих язык без костей, – рассмеялась Эржебет. – Ладно, какие коробки можно уже относить?  
– Эти. – Ковачев снял с крыши ящик. – Тут в основном всякая утварь… Влад, залезь наверх, спусти там остальные, я тяжеловат для такого.  
– Не вопрос!

Даниэль, держа пару коробок, следовал за сестрой и Гилбертом. Ему нравились полузапущенный сад и старинный особняк, разве что приходилось смотреть под ноги, чтобы случайно не наступить на что-нибудь, не испортить ненароком какой-нибудь порядок этого места. Вдруг так вокруг всё и задумано, а он просто не знает об этом.  
– Гилберт, а почему спуск вниз отделён от дома?  
– Ну, спроси у Вихрама, он тоже, помнится, интересовался этим вопросом. По-моему, там раньше хранили порох, а потом как-то «случайно» добавили винные погреба, камеры и прочие прелести средневековья. Хотя вру, винные ведь недавно появились. Вот обычные – да, точно, я ещё мальчишкой был, когда эти каменные погреба использовались, а потом перестали. Так что сейчас точно сыровато и воняет каким-нибудь забытым сыром.  
– Ты же вчера там прибирался, – с подозрением начала Эржебет, ставя свою коробку на землю. – Или просто так сказал?  
– Ну, верхнюю часть я прибрал. А под землёй – это уже к мелким вопросы, они туда лазили, пока я разгребал весь мусор, что тут скопился. – Гилберт осторожно потянул на себя протяжно заскрипевшую дверь небольшого каменного домика. – Чёрт, засовы не смазал… А, ладно. Идите внутрь, там лестница вниз. Лизхен, мне здесь остаться?  
– Пожалуй. Будешь принимать груз. Пойдём, Дани, – Эржебет потянула брата за рукав, – нам ещё очень много переносить.  
– Как ты? – спросил Даниэль на обратном пути.  
– Привыкаю. Хотя странно слышать этот вопрос, Дани, спустя столько лет моего замужества.  
– Не так уж долго ты замужем, Эрже. И всё же… ты счастлива?  
– Сейчас? Да, – она улыбнулась, – сейчас я почти совсем счастлива. Может, раньше я…  
– Влад, ну будь поосторожней, это же очень хрупкие вещи!  
– Да не будет с ними ничего, – фыркнул Йонеску. – Я всегда очень аккуратен! Эй, Дануц, мы уже распаковали все станки! Помочь их тащить?  
– Станки? Они ведь занимают немало места, да и вряд ли поместились бы…  
– Ну, Влад мне немного помог, – подмигнул сестре Даниэль. – Слушай, Влад, а куда ты отправишься теперь?  
– Наверно, на север, а там как-нибудь доберусь до Норвегии, у меня там знакомый живёт. Или в Великобританию поеду. В общем, есть мне куда податься. Буду проводить время в занятиях, чтении… Скукота. Дануц, ты там осторожно стирай знаки, а то ещё уронишь на себя что-нибудь из этих огромных частей, никто не вытащит.  
– Дом-то не потерял, а?  
– Ну почему потерял? Смотри! – Влад вытащил из кармана стеклянный шар со снегом и небольшим домиком внутри и галантно подал Эржебет. – В целости и сохранности, пока не разобьёшь. Ну, как вам, прекрасная фрау? Узнаёте?  
– Очень похоже на наш дом… – задумчиво протянула Эржебет, поворачивая шар.  
– Так это он и есть, Эрже. Здорово, правда? Влад, давай эти ящики сейчас отнесём, пока она тут будет рассматривать твои маленькие чудеса.  
– Ничего себе маленькие! – возразил Ковачев. – По-моему, очень даже крупные.  
– Просто ты раньше такого никогда не видел, – пожал плечами Йонеску, – вот и думаешь, что они крупные. А на деле – ерунда, трудоёмкая и скучная. Кстати, Желязко, а ты куда пойдёшь?  
– Да к дальним родственникам загляну. А потом… ну, не знаю, может, в столицу подамся, попробую там устроиться.  
– Счастливчик, – с завистью сказал Йонеску.  
– Влад, пошли! У меня руки уже устали. 

«Здесь всё так непривычно, – лёжа на постели в своей комнате, размышлял Даниэль. – Совсем иначе, чем я представлял себе. Но прошла уже неделя, а я только-только поставил часть оборудования… И ведь нужно теперь искать поставщиков сырья, продавцов и… Ладно, ограничимся пока делами. Людей можно будет поискать и после».  
– Дани? Ты не спишь?  
– Нет, сестра. Что-то случилось?  
– А что, обязательно должно что-то произойти, чтобы я заглянула к тебе? – Она рассмеялась. – Просто хотела сказать, что сегодня обед задержится: слишком много работы в саду.  
– Моя помощь нужна?  
– Ну что ты, Дани. Мы втроём справимся. Или ты хочешь сам приготовить?..  
– Было бы неплохо. Я, знаешь ли, научился вполне сносно готовить, пока жил в одиночестве. Правда, я не знаю, что на кухне есть, а чего нет – впрочем, как и расположение рынка.  
– Ну, давай я тебе расскажу, куда идти и с кем лучше не связываться, когда выбираешь рыбу. Ты приготовишь обед, как вернёшься, а я постараюсь управиться с кустами.  
– По рукам.  
Пока сестра говорила ему, где находится рынок, как до него добраться побыстрее и куда можно заглянуть по дороге, потому что в лавках пряности определённо лучше, но вот мясо – и рассказ немедленно вильнул в многословное описание чуть ли не каждого торговца вместе с характеристикой, – и рыба хороши только там, что местные могут понимать в таких материях, в самом деле, они наверняка думают, что пища появляется сразу готовой – или хотя бы уже пригодной для работы повара, Дани, слушай очень хорошо, не смей так снисходительно улыбаться! – Даниэль отыскал кошель и подаренные ему Юльхен пистолеты, расправил покрывало на постели и закрыл окно…  
– …пожалуй, всё, – закончила Эржебет. – Будь внимателен, когда будешь переходить дорогу, это не наш тихий городок!  
– Да что со мной может случиться?..  
«Ну правда, что?» – думал он, сбегая вниз по лестнице. На улице было солнечно, однако лето выдалось холодным – нужно было прихватить пальто и, может быть, зонтик, ведь погода так непостоянна.  
– Мне, как известно, скрывать нечего, – услышал Хедервари голос Родериха в холле. «К нам кто-то пришёл? Или он там с Гилбертом что-то обсуждает? Загадка на загадке, право».  
Впрочем, когда Даниэль вышел в холл, оказалось, что Эдельштайн разговаривал с жандармами.  
– Добрый день, – вежливо поздоровался со служителями закона Даниэль. – Родерих, тебе Эрже уже говорила?..  
– Герр Хедервари?  
– Э… да.  
– Не могли бы вы показать своё личное оружие? Если, конечно, оно у вас имеется.  
«Нет, я ношу игрушечные пистолетики, – сыронизировал про себя Даниэль, протягивая одному из жандармов пистолеты. – Не видно, что ли, или правда дурак… Или прикидывается. Такое ведь бывает?»  
– Что скажете? – обратился тот, которому были переданы пистолеты, ко второму.  
– Да, клеймо такое же, – кивнул тот. – Герр Хедервари, вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве мятежникам.  
– Серьёзно? – Даниэль скептически посмотрел на слуг закона. – Просто потому, что на моих пистолетах клеймо уважаемого мастера?  
– Я подозреваю, что здесь какая-то ошибка, – добавил Родерих, протирая очки. – Я могу поручиться, что…  
– Простите, герр Эдельштайн, однако таково распоряжение…  
– Я могу поручиться за него, – твёрдо произнёс кто-то.  
– Юлия, осторожно!  
На замечание кузена Юлия не отреагировала. Почти падая, крепко вцепляясь в перила, чтобы не рухнуть, будучи увлечённой вниз «протезом», она спустилась вниз и, уперев руки в бока, заявила:  
– Я, как мастер, сделавший это оружие, могу поручиться за него – и за Хедервари тоже. Или что, теперь задерживают только из-за клейма? Знаете, герр офицер, – она ткнула во второго жандарма пальцем, – воняет от ваших указов. Уж извините, не спрашивала у покупателей, чем они планируют заниматься! И там клейма более грубые! Ведь у вас наверняка есть образцы?  
– Д-да, есть. – Он вытащил из кармана фотографию.  
– Тогда вы слепой? – Она вырвала из рук пистолет. – Вот, смотрите, кретины! Я месяц сидела над ним, вытачивала своими руками! Видите, видите, какое оно сложное по сравнению с остальными? Видите?!  
– Успокойся, Юлия. Это всего лишь недоразумение…  
– Всего лишь? Чёрт побери, Родерих, это не всего лишь недоразумение, это затронута моя честь!  
– А откуда у вас сведения о том, что у меня такое оружие? – спросил у офицера Даниэль.  
– Мы не раскрываем источников, как вам должно быть известно.  
– Да вы ход всякой клевете даёте! – взвыла Юлия. – Вместо преступлений занимаетесь чистой политикой!  
– Юлия… – обречённо начал Родерих.  
– Я сама туда отправлюсь и докажу, что это ложь!  
– Но мастер Байльшмидт!..  
– Это моё право, между прочим, охраняемое законом! А если вы, напыщенные…  
– Не нужно, Юльхен, – тихо произнёс Даниэль. Пока та хлопала глазами и сочиняла достойный ответ, он продолжил, обращаясь к жандармам: – Я могу добавить к их поручительству только просьбу оставить меня под домашним арестом. Отсюда я никуда не уйду, пока моя вина не будет доказана. Могу я рассчитывать на ваше понимание?  
– В качестве исключения, – неохотно согласился офицер. – И только потому, что за вас ручаются такие важные люди. Моё почтение, герр Эдельштайн, фрау Байльшмидт, – поклонившись, сказал он и вышел.  
Его подчинённый замешкался и протянул второй пистолет Хедервари.  
– Простите за беспокойство. А вы… ну, вы – тот самый мастер Хедервари? Про которого говорят, что он может сделать руками шестерёнки для механической блохи сделать?  
– Похоже, что так, – невесело улыбнулся Даниэль, про себя удивившись подобным слухам. Впрочем, то, что его знали здесь, куда он никогда бы не приехал при иных обстоятельствах, поражал не меньше.  
– Надеюсь, скоро и мы сможем увидеть ваше мастерство.  
– Да уж, с домашним арестом у меня только больше времени для возвращения к любимому делу.  
– Моё почтение вам. – И задержавшийся жандарм поспешил за своим начальством.  
– А что Эрже должна была мне сказать? – обратился к Даниэлю Родерих. – Если это насчёт задержки с обедом, то я как раз собирался на рынок. Что-нибудь нужно?  
– Нет, пожалуй, – покачал головой Даниэль.  
– Юлия?  
– Катись уже, Родерих, ты двигаешься немногим быстрее меня. Как раз к обеду вернёшься.

Некоторое время после ухода Эдельштайна Даниэль стоял, изучая пол. Потом сел на ступени лестницы. Рядом, цедя сквозь зубы проклятия, осторожно села Юльхен, вытянув закованную в броню правую ногу.  
– Фрау, значит?  
– Ну, называть меня фройляйн тяжеловато, после такого-то выступления. А, Данни? Как думаешь?  
– Да не думаю я. Могла и сказать, между прочим.  
– Что я поехала к брату, который приехал на самом деле к моей, как оказалось, умершей кузине, чтобы помогать, чем могу? Ты бы сразу скрючил такое лицо, будто я сказала бы что-нибудь про выдачу меня замуж! А, – она махнула рукой, – все вы, мальчишки, одинаковые.  
– Кстати, что у тебя с ногой?  
– Что-что… Упала, сломала, а кости у меня срастаются долго, – уклончиво ответила Юльхен. – В ночь перед отъездом. Хорошо, кое-кто из ребят был поблизости, пособили немного, детали принесли, помогли собрать эту, – мастер погладила ровную поверхность, – трубу протезную. Правда, мышцы надо как-то тормошить, но это я потом, когда приехала, придумала такой механизм…  
– Врёшь ведь.  
– Ну, вру. Ребят прикрываю. Они ведь не со зла… Глупо получилось, в самом деле. Но всё равно: жёсткая фиксация, постоянно беспокоить мышцы, всякие питательные мази – одинаковая начинка. Слишком много мелких деталей, а у меня их сроду в избытке не водилось, всё под счёт у тебя заказывала. Ну, и попросила Гила сбегать, пока ногу свою поломанную складываю, а ребята варят основу и готовят инструмент. Эй, Данни, ты чего?  
– Так это у Гилберта такие потрясающие замашки грабителя? Я-то думал, где-то подпольно протез ставят!  
– Ну, он сильно переживал за меня.  
– А ещё он сдачу не забрал. Но я ему лично отдам тогда. Ладно, одной загадкой меньше. Тебе помочь встать?  
– Издеваешься? Конечно, помоги. Я, как видишь, теперь паровая развалина на холостом ходу, ещё и волосы длинные. В косы заплести, что ли, или остричь к чертям. Или как-то поработать со ступнёй и…  
– Ты выйдешь за меня? – выпалил Хедервари.  
Едва поставленная на ноги Юльхен чуть не упала обратно, однако её поймали.  
– Рехнулся, что ли? Не мог раньше предложение сделать, пока я не уехала! – Она обняла Даниэля. – Выйду, наверное. Куда я от себя-то денусь? Да и от тебя тоже, если подумать – нагнал здесь, да так нежданно-негаданно, что…  
– …что большее чудо – как мы не столкнулись за неделю.  
– Пуф, в этом доме легко не сталкиваться, тем более когда сидишь в своей комнате, выползая в лучшем случае на обед. Да и заменять нужно было детали. Нет, ну ты правда решил жениться на беглой аристократке, оружейнице и калеке в одном лице?  
– Если только сама не откажешь, – рассмеялся Даниэль.

**  
 _«Мой добрый друг!  
Пишу тебе в надежде, что всё-таки осталась ещё возможность как-то связаться с тобой. Как поживает наша матушка? Когда до меня добралось её прошлое письмо с адресами родни, в городке, где я осел, чтобы спокойно заниматься работой, а не тратить время на всю эту шумиху с революцией, начинались волнения. Теперь же один Бог знает, что там творится. Я, не без помощи одного местного ловкача и одного хорошего человека, смог выбраться живым и невредимым. На неделе видел их обоих и рад, что они устроились вполне благополучно.  
Сам я скоро поеду на юг, к кузенам из Сербии, а оттуда, если повезёт, на побережье – мне уже всё равно, какая страна, только бы увидеть снова Чёрное море, а потом в Одессу, к тётке.  
Если что, выспроси у матушки её адрес._

_Твой бывший революционный собрат,  
Желязко Ковачев»._


	4. Холодное время

Родерих, опираясь на стены, тихо брёл в ночи на кухню. Свой поход он оправдывал тем, что, во-первых, надо восстанавливать свой навык бесшумной ходьбы, во-вторых, заново учиться ориентироваться в темноте, в-третьих, он возьмёт всего лишь грушу. И, разумеется, самое главное – ничего ужасного в этом нет. Вот раньше, когда в доме было немало слуг, приходилось молча страдать до рассвета в комнате или красться к сестре, у которой всегда находилась конфета для проголодавшегося брата.  
Из двери кухни в пустующую – когда-то тут хотели устроить оранжерею, но забыли об этом, – комнату падал свет. И тихие-тихие голоса шуршали там, заставляя тёплую жёлтую полосу подрагивать.  
Родерих остановился на пороге, щурясь.  
Напротив друг друга за столом сидели Даниэль и неизвестный Эдельштайну молодой человек. Тени от стоящей между ними свечи плясали по их лицам.  
– Сначала, Влад, прожуй, – устало прошептал Даниэль незнакомцу, – а потом рассказывай. – Он повернул голову. – Доброй ночи, Родерих. Не стой на пороге, садись с нами. Тебе разогреть что-нибудь?  
– Да, пожалуй, – кивнул Родерих, садясь за стол. – А ты почему не спишь?  
– Ну не могу же я обмануть ожидания сестры. Она так старалась, готовила гуляш – Влад, ты будешь ещё? – чтобы я не гремел в ночи, а тихонько разогрел. Влад, это Родерих Эдельштайн, знакомься. Родерих, это наш… можно сказать, старый друг – Влад Йонеску.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться.  
– М-м-м, согласен, очень приятно. – Влад закивал. – И да, я буду ещё, если можно. Новости не очень-то и хорошие.  
– Куда уж хуже, – тихо проворчал Даниэль, ставя перед Родерихом тарелку.  
– Слушай, я серьёзно, ну не может ни с того ни с сего начаться повальная проверка документов у уезжающих. Чуть что – сразу забирают, а там уже поминай, как звали. Желязко ворчит, что уехать не сможет – у него там… – Йонеску запнулся.  
– Я никому не скажу, – пообещал Родерих.  
– Честно?  
– Влад, ты не уходи от новостей, честно не расскажет, я ручаюсь. Что там Ковачев?  
– Революционер он болгарский, вот чего. Только давно уже отошёл от этого всего, стал как все. Сказал, были свои причины, и не все из них личные. Сколько там в Болгарии уже все эти волнения? Лет пять? А он у нас спокойно жил даже дольше. И могу поклясться, никаких идей не распространял.  
– Ну и дела. Хоро-о-ошенькая у меня компания: вор да революционер. А я ещё удивляюсь, почему жандармы так на меня косятся.  
– Так это полбеды! Меня то и дело просят документы показать…  
– Рожа у тебя воровская, вот и просят. Подозрительный ты тип, Влад, вот что я скажу. И фамилия у тебя ещё румынская…  
– Ага, а ещё я потомственный румын, и звучит это бредово. Вам, венграм, хорошо…  
– Особенно по вторникам. Вот тогда венгром быть просто замечательно, – с сарказмом произнёс Даниэль. – Зато тебе проще собирать сведения, везде пролезешь.  
– В общем, такие вот дела, Дануц: до сердца мятежа долговато, а контроль здесь уже усилен. Можно, конечно, лесами выйти, да если там накроют…  
– Вот незадача – для тебя. Ладно, не переживай. Скоро это закончится. Должно закончиться. А пока у меня к тебе просьба… Тут шар треснул немного, это ничего? – Хедервари осторожно поставил на стол стеклянный шар, внутри которого стоял домик, занесённый подобием снега. – Можно починить?  
– Ты им что, играл? – Йонеску скривился. – Я же говорил, поосторожнее надо быть, вырвется ещё в полном размере где-нибудь не там, ничего не сделаешь. Вроде трещинка небольшая, залатать можно. Но долго не протянет. Месяц, два, три – но не больше. Присмотрел уже, где ставить будешь?  
– Не задумывался ещё.  
Йонеску возвёл глаза к потолку и принялся крутить безделушку в руках, что-то шепча.  
Родерих моргнул. Ему показалось, или трещинка шевельнулась?..  
– А побочных… – Родериху показалось, что он слышит Даниэля, но мир покачнулся и уплыл в серый туман.  
 _Я осторожен. Правда. Шагаю тихо среди этих ящиков. Тяжело быть любопытным и законопослушным, тем более когда дворян обязывают знать всё. А ещё тяжелее, если твоя молодая жена любознательнее тебя.  
Я знаю, здесь прячется подпольное производство каких-то химикатов, и я знаю, что мои знакомые революционеры никогда не опустятся до такого. Они куда как осторожнее – им и нужды нет, кажется, в этом. Значит, преступники.  
Эржебет склоняется над брошенными приборами и записями. Она увлечена этим, как ребёнок, а я вслушиваюсь – кто знает, какая опасность таится в темноте. Если зрение подводит, приходится полагаться на слух.  
Толкаю её в сторону – нет, это позже, сначала я подхожу, она что-то торопливо говорит, указывая на чьи-то записи, я киваю, оборачиваясь на шорох – и отталкиваю. Да. Изо всех сил, потому что хочу защитить.  
Кажется, эта дрянь оплавляет ключицы…_  
– Родерих! Родерих, очнись, ну! – Его трясли: мягко, но достаточно сильно, чтобы вытащить то ли из дрёмы, то ли из воспоминаний. – Родерих!  
– Я полотенце намочил, Дануц.  
– Давай сюда. – Родерих поморщился, чувствуя мокрую ткань на лице. – Вроде приходит в себя.  
– Слушай, извини, я не знал, что магия так действует.  
– Магия?.. – прошептал Родерих.  
– Магия. А что, это немного странно? Или сейчас тоже скажете что-нибудь вроде «я думал, это всё сказки»?  
– Влад, утихни. Сейчас есть проблемы потяжелее, чем твои фокусы. Я потом всё объясню, Родерих. Ну, или Влад, если уж из города теперь не выбраться незамеченным.  
– Это обидно, знаешь ли! Не собирался на подработку устраиваться, а придётся…  
– Если что, моё предложение всё ещё в силе. Может быть, я даже его немного расширю, потому что три пары рук гораздо больше, чем одна. Улавливаешь мою мысль?  
– Она настолько прозрачна, что было бы трудновато её упустить, – в тон ответил Йонеску. – Ладно, я подумаю. До свидания, герр Эдельштайн! Дануц, ты слишком хороший человек, знаешь?

Ночной разговор не шёл из головы, сколькими бы книгами ни пытался заглушить свой интерес Эдельштайн. Он листал страницы, хотя все буквы перед глазами превращались в череду чёрточек, снятых с оттисков в типографиях, иногда останавливался, зацепившись за какой-то абзац, непременно расплывавшийся в серый туман, где единственное яркое пятно – фонарь на самодельном столе, а вокруг – ящики, готовые вспыхнуть от малейшей искры. Родерих захлопывал очередную книгу и брал следующую – с тем же результатом.  
«Магия? Её не существует. Бабушкины сказки».  
– Дядя Родерих?  
– А? Это ты, Вихрам. Что-то случилось?  
– Не совсем. – Мальчик переминался с ноги на ногу и изучал собственную обувь. – Ваш шурин просил позвать вас, если вы не заняты.  
– Хорошо. – Родерих поднялся со стула. – Он сейчас в пустой комнате? На первом этаже?  
– Не такая уж она и пустая, – проворчал под нос Вихрам. – Нет, он в старом погребе, продолжает разбирать свой багаж.  
– И ты ему помогал?  
– Немного. Мы с Феличиано сходим на почту?  
– Одни – нет.  
– А мы с дядей Гилбертом. Можно?  
– Если так, то конечно.  
Вихрам вежливо кивнул и ушёл.  
Родерих опустился обратно на стул и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Никогда раньше Вихрам не лгал, и не было оснований не доверять его словам, однако он мог передать ему ложь. Пусть Родерих и считал Даниэля хорошим человеком, но…  
«Надо попросить Эрже перебрать протез заново… Становится тяжело дышать. Как же тут тепло…» – Он чувствовал, что засыпает.  
– Я не помешал? – иронично поинтересовался Даниэль, вытирая руки какой-то тряпкой.  
– Нет, ни в коем случае. Я как раз обдумывал, стоит ли идти сейчас.  
– Ну, на обеде я всё равно не появлюсь, – пожал плечами Хедервари. – Слишком много нужно разобрать, да и, как оказалось, со мной постоянно хотят поговорить и заключить контракт различные поставщики. Удивительно, откуда им всё известно? Юльхен, что ли, рассказала?  
– Кто знает? Когда ко мне приходят проверять протез, я всегда слышу немало восхищённого в адрес мастера, делающего такие крохотные детали.  
– И говоришь, что я их сделал? Однако сегодня определённо день открытий! Нет, если не считаешь нужным, то не приходи. Мы втроём справимся, просто мало ли, вдруг…  
– Я приду, но позже.  
– Дани, ты загородил проход.  
– Извини, сестрёнка. А зачем тебе весь этот инструмент?  
– Надо, – отрезала Эржебет, протискиваясь в библиотеку. – Родерих, пересядь на кресло, пожалуйста, на стуле неудобно работать.  
Родерих послушно пересел и запрокинул голову. Он давно не поражался предупредительности своей жены, которая словно читала его мысли. Просто привык и перестал обращать внимание.  
– Крышка, под которой ключицы, переход шеи в туловище с лицевой стороны и часть грудной клетки? Я даже спрашивать боюсь, что там скрыто.  
– Подойди и посмотри, это же не государственная тайна. Родерих, сглотни, пожалуйста. Так, вроде там в порядке.  
Родерих вздрогнул, ощутив холодок – крышка была снята, путаница трубочек и шестерёнок обнажена вместе с едва затянувшейся раной. Тогда ему просто вырезали всё, чтобы не допустить дальнейшего разъедания, а заживало крайне медленно…  
– Дани, пинцет, всё равно стоишь, глазами хлопаешь. Так, тут пара зубцов немного погнулась, сейчас расправлю. Придётся опять спиртом заливать. Потерпишь?  
– Потерплю, – прошептал Родерих.  
– Хорошо. А, вот тут нагноение пошло… и здесь тоже подозрительно как-то… в тот раз, похоже, не обеззаразилось…  
– Тут перекись водорода.  
– Давай. И поднос чистый, я сниму верхнюю часть и переложу.  
– Щекотно… И щиплет!  
– Конечно, щиплет. Терпи.  
«Терплю. Но щиплет же! А ведь ты собиралась перебрать весь на днях. Ай, жжётся!.. спокойствие, только спокойствие. Тебе ведь не первый раз проверяют…» 

– Магия, – говорил Йонеску, протирая зачем-то уже собранный станок, – совершенно не то, чему стоит уделять свою жизнь. Во-первых, могут принять за шарлатана со всем вытекающими. Самосуд в этой стране никто не отменял!  
Родерих, сидя на ящике в погребе, кивал и маленькими глоточками пил травяной настой. Протез проверен, гной вымыт, тело то и дело вздрагивает, когда протёртые спиртом детали касаются плоти, найденные участки протравлены перекисью, всё в порядке, можно и понаблюдать, как в погребах возводят мастерскую.  
– Во-вторых, ты и сам в неё не сильно-то веришь. А это, знаете, та ещё проблема. Это вот наука работает безо всякой веры, а магия такого не любит. Ну, во всяком случае, мне говорили, что так вначале бывает. Потом-то она становится тебе почти как наука, и всё в порядке, всё работает, но сначала-то надо верить!  
– А как вы поняли, что можете… ну, колдовать? – поинтересовался Родерих.  
– Эм… не помню. Дануц, не тогда, когда я с яблони сверзился?  
– Если ты про тот случай, когда ты у самой земли вдруг спланировал, как пёрышко, и мягко стукнулся, то может быть, – не отвлекаясь от сборки, откликнулся Даниэль. – Желязко, передай мне вон тот ящик.  
– В общем, – продолжил Йонеску, – примерно в то время. Я ещё со свечками баловался, зажигал их пальцами, помню. Потом мне письмо из Великобритании пришло. Вот так я и стал по-настоящему учиться. Переписываюсь вот с ним и с одним норвежцем, причём в Норвегию письма быстрее почему-то доходят! И сам кое-что придумываю, делюсь с ними.  
– И много вас?  
– Человек семь. Англичанин писал, что у него трое братьев тоже колдуют помаленьку… Осторожными приходится быть, а это ведь мешает. И в Исландии, говорят, тоже есть, возможно. Может, нас и больше, но я о них не знаю.  
– И что ваша магия может?  
– Я всего лишь ученик, герр Эдельштайн, в лучшем случае – подмастерье. И потому многого не умею.  
– Он уменьшил и сделал лёгким весь мой багаж, – подал голос Хедервари.  
– И ваш дом, мастер, тоже, – добавил Желязко. – В стеклянный шарик упрятал.  
– Но перед этим я долго готовился, чтобы получилось!  
– Так получилось же. Иначе мы тут не возились бы со всем этим, – Даниэль кивнул на коробки, ящики и станки разной степени собранности.  
– А что за революционеров вы знали, герр Эдельштайн?  
– Да так, учились вместе, – уклончиво ответил Родерих. – А что ещё вы можете магией?  
– Находить потерянное. Мелкие ссадины заживлять. – Йонеску задумался. – Зажигать огонь и не мокнуть в дождь. Правда, последнее не всегда удаётся. Иногда получается незамеченным пройти…  
– А ещё он вор, но это уже ловкость рук.  
– Я помню. И вас так ни разу и не поймали?  
– Было раз, а потом ещё этот вот вредный венгр поймал, но я пообещал, что больше никогда!..  
– А чтобы подкрепить это твоё «никогда», я сейчас взорву тут бомбу.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Нет. Просто, – глядя Родериху в глаза, продолжил Даниэль, – надо же когда-нибудь сказать, что женюсь на мастере Байльшмидт. Удивительно?  
– На бомбу не похоже. Надеюсь, вы не прямо сейчас будете устраивать свадьбу? – улыбнулся Родерих.  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Оставь, Дануц. Нам останется в любом случае только гадать, что это было за воспоминание!  
– Не самое лучшее, – помедлив, начал Родерих, – но… Вы видели того человека, что выстрелил в меня?  
– Смутно. И стрелял он как-то странно. Желязко, ты в оружии разбираешься? Что может быть таким… ну я не знаю, как объяснить…  
– Тягучим, серебристым и выжигающем? – подсказал Родерих. – Какое-то химическое соединение. Не удивлюсь, если оно работает на магии.  
– А, вы о жидкостных винтовках говорите, – сказал Ковачев. – Правда, их заряжают концентрированной кислотой. Внутри всё стеклом выстелено, чтобы не проело. Хотя, говорят, ещё щёлочью заправляли, но там технология сложнее. Их запретили вывозить после одного инцидента в Македонии. А что?  
– Да так, интересно просто. А как вы уцелели, герр Эдельштайн?  
– Не знаю. Наверное, чудом.

Родерих осторожно прикреплял вырезки из газет к огромной карте империи. Не всему стоило верить, но рядом на булавках висели ленты телеграмм и короткие письма – пока ещё не подчищенные цензурой свидетели расползания мятежа. Раньше он обводил его кружочками, обозначая очаги восстания, а теперь начинала полыхать вся страна, изголодавшаяся, измучившаяся, жаждущая перемен; фиолетовый карандаш обозначал зарождающиеся линии фронта, а чёрный – расположение военных.  
Зелёная волна революции замерла рядом с их городом, перед тонкой зубчатой линией и растянутой штриховкой, этими иллюзорными бастионами «правопорядка»; добровольцы уходили в армию, их провожали с музыкой и пожеланиями вернуться как можно скорее; но по горам вился ручеёк, обозначая перемещение мятежников в тыл правительственных сил, а значит, скоро могло образоваться окружение, и уповать следовало бы на связи более существенные, чем между верующими и Богом.  
– М-да, плохи наши дела.  
Эдельштайн вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос Гилберта.  
– Каковы шансы, что нас не раздерут в клочья? А, Родерих? С одной стороны – «обиженные и оскорблённые», с другой – раззадоренные и безжалостные сил порядка. А мы посередине, и нам приходится выбирать, а не балансировать в надежде, что обойдут стороной! Кто за нас поручится?  
– Возможно, мои знакомые. – Родерих постучал по границе между чёрным и зелёным. – Может быть…  
– Если они тут, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь. Ещё варианты?  
– Вот вы где. – К ним заглянул Даниэль. – Родерих, Влад вернулся, сказал, посадил Вихрама и Феличиано на поезд вместе со своим кузеном, так что скоро они доберутся до безопасных мест. Гилберт, тебя Юльхен ищет.  
– Хорошо. Жаль, Эржебет отказалась поехать с ними…  
– Зачем я ей понадобился?  
– Укреплять оборону дома. Если уж война у нас на пороге, то стоит подготовиться.  
– Ну, официально всё спокойно.  
– Родерих, они все врут, – отмахнулся Гилберт. – Я успел уже появиться в списке уклоняющихся, так что я голосую за превращение дома в крепость. Как всегда.  
– Надо будет проверить старые ходы в таком случае. И запасной колодец.  
– Про запасы топлива не переживай, я там уголь ещё начала прошлого века нашёл. В неплохом состоянии! Винтовки сестра соберёт, детали будут… Что ещё? Запасы еды?  
– С этим будет сложнее. Если только не пересадить во внутренний двор некоторые растения из сада.  
– Знаешь, по старым ходам мы явно недолго бродить будем, так что можно не устраивать склады. Однако меня беспокоит то, что нас пятеро, причём двое – уж извините, ни Родерих, ни Юльхен не являются в полной мере боеспособными. Итого трое. На весь дом.  
– Пятеро, – поправил Гилберта Даниэль. – Ещё Ковачев и Йонеску.  
– Немного, в любом случае. Тогда… пакуем вещи?  
– Минируем входы…  
– Заваливаем за собой ходы…  
– Ну, это если они не завалены на другом конце! А то помирать под завалом не хочется.  
– Пишите список, я прогуляюсь с Эржебет за всем необходимым. Пока ещё можно…

**  
 _«Хорошего дня, Артур.  
Почта доберётся до тебя раньше, а если нет – я продублировал это письмо и передал Тадеу. А как он выглядит, ты знаешь, я как-то высылал тебе фотокарточку. В телеграмме я указал время прибытия их поезда в Кале, но повторю здесь, на всякий случай. Вместе с Тадеу приедут двое детей: я обещал своим друзьям, что переправлю их в безопасное место, а сейчас безопаснее оказаться как можно дальше от «лоскутной империи».  
Если тебе интересно, я уже наловчился прятать крупные вещи в маленькие, да и научился прятать всё это, преподнося как обычные фокусы. Если увидишь Кетиля, передай мою благодарность за те сочетания рун, что он мне некогда присылал – сам я с лёгкостью могу погибнуть, поскольку собираюсь ввязаться в эту войну, чтобы спасти людей, так хорошо ко мне относящихся. Хедервари, Эдельштайны, Байльшмидты, Ковачев… Я пущу в ход все чары, но выведу их живыми. Если получится, отправлю письмо откуда-нибудь из Швейцарии. Кажется, там жил родственник Эдельштайна, так что путь примерно ясен.  
Я написал Кетилю, чтобы он принял у себя Вихрама и Феличиано, так что из Кале придётся тебе плыть в Норвегию. Не переживай, они не доставят хлопот. Мне говорили, у Феличиано брат в Испании, но сейчас там тоже неспокойно, как я слышал. А Кетиль может гораздо больше чем какой-то румынский воришка, по недоразумению оказавшийся колдуном.  
Надеюсь, встречу тебя живым и здоровым._

_Твой ученик,  
Влад Йонеску»_.


End file.
